


Grounded

by kiss_me_cassie



Series: Unconventional [4]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-07-09
Updated: 2002-07-09
Packaged: 2019-05-15 12:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14790707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiss_me_cassie/pseuds/kiss_me_cassie
Summary: Donna got some on AF1, now Josh gets some on the ground.





	Grounded

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, never will be.  
 **Author's Note:** : This follows "The Friendly Skies" and is set early in Bartlet’s first term.  


\-----

“Donna, can you do me a favor?” Amid the chaos of the California hotel suite that was being used as a temporary office, CJ was hard at work. She was busy nailing down the final details on the press packet that was to be issued for tonight’s education speech. 

“Sure. What do you need?” 

“This file needs to get to either Sam or Toby. It’s got some information I think they might want to include in tonight’s speech. Can you run over to the hall and deliver it? I’d ask Carol, but she’s busy checking on something else for me.” A slightly frazzled CJ handed Donna a blue file folder and then went back to typing on her laptop. 

Donna took the folder and prepared to leave. “I’ll go right now. Anything else you need while I’m there?” 

“Nope, that’s it. I’ll be over there when I’m done with this. And thanks, I appreciate the help.” 

A few minutes later, Donna entered the Crystal Ballroom of the Hyatt where the staff was preparing for that night’s speech and dinner. Her eyes scanned the crowd and settled on Josh. He was standing next to the podium, speaking with Sam. His arms were gesturing wildly and he appeared to be deep in some sort of debate. This was the Josh she most enjoyed watching ? passionate, exuberant and full of energy. She wondered briefly if he would be the same when making love. Their little interlude on Air Force One gave her hope that she would soon find out. 

Shaking herself out of her fantasy, Donna started walking toward the two men. Josh looked up at that moment and saw her. His arms dropped to his sides and he stilled as he watched her walk across the room. Sam turned to see what had caught Josh’s attention and saw Donna. He glanced back at Josh and realized that they were completely oblivious to anything else except each other. Realizing that neither was about to break eye contact with the other, he greeted her as she reached them. “Hey, Donna.” 

She dragged her gaze away from Josh’s and smiled at him. “Hi, Sam.” 

“What are you doing down here? I thought you were helping CJ upstairs in the suite.” 

“I was, but she asked if I could bring this file to you and Toby. Apparently, it has some last minute information she thought you might want to add to the speech.” 

Sam groaned. “Just one more thing for Toby to agonize over. Here, give me the folder. I’ll make sure he gets it. Why don’t you join Josh and watch the speech preparations?” Turning to Josh, he added, “I’m gonna go find Toby and see how much of my speech he’s destroyed. Give a yell if you need anything.” 

“Sure, Sam,” he answered automatically, his attention still focused on Donna. He hadn’t had a chance to talk with her since CJ had interrupted them on Air Force One. Immediately after their little *nap*, she had appeared to be relaxed and happy. Now that she had had some time to think, he was worried that she would change her mind about embarking on a more physical relationship with him. 

She smiled shyly at him. “Hi.” 

“Hi,” he answered, unsure where to start. 

“So... about this afternoon,” she began. 

“Donna, this afternoon...” he started. 

Both gave a small chuckle at the awkwardness of the situation, and then fell silent. Josh broke the stalemate and began again, “Donna, I’m sorry if I was being too... forward when I... well, you know... on the plane. I would understand completely if you wanted to file harassment charges or whatever.” 

Donna frowned at his unexpected apology. “Really? Because I was thinking that it felt pretty good and was wondering if we might try it again. With maybe a little more participation from both parties.” 

Surprised by her reaction, Josh couldn’t keep from grinning. “Really? Because I was sorta hoping, but wasn’t sure...” 

She laughed at the eager look that appeared on his face at her words. “Yes, Josh, really. I won’t be filing a harassment suit against you.” 

“Thank God for that. C’mon.” He grabbed her hand and started to pull her toward the nearest exit. 

“Josh, where are we going? Don’t you have a speech to coordinate? And should you really be holding my hand like this?” 

Looking down at their linked hands, he answered, “Somewhere private, it’s already done, and not really, but I’m doing it anyway.” 

Finding a private side room, Josh ushered Donna inside and firmly closed the door. He leaned back against the surface and crossed his arms. He didn’t make any move to touch her; instead he stared at her as if she was some precious treasure. 

“Josh, what are we doing in here?” 

“I already answered that. I thought we needed somewhere private. Unless you’d like to have sex in front of a hall full of people?” He queried with a smirk. 

“When I said I wanted a repeat performance, I didn’t necessarily mean right now, Joshua.” 

“I know, but I’m not sure I can possibly wait until after the President’s speech,” he said with a leer. He slowly levered himself away from the door and leaned toward Donna. She met him halfway. 

Josh framed her face in his hands and was just about to kiss her when he softly whispered, “I want you so much and I haven’t even kissed you yet.” Then his lips touched hers and any words Donna might have spoken disappeared. The feel of his mouth on hers was incredible. His lips were soft yet firm. His tongue lightly traced along her lips and she parted them to allow him access. Their mouths meshed together, tasting and teasing and learning one another. Donna didn't think that just kissing a man had ever quite been this erotic. Finally, giving in to the need for air, she broke the kiss. 

Without his mouth on hers, rational thought returned. Shaking off the strange trance she had been in since first seeing Josh in the ballroom, Donna pushed against Josh’s shoulders. “Wait. As much as I want to make love with you, we shouldn’t be doing this. Whatever *this* is. It’s not right. We should talk.” 

“Later. We’ll talk later. It can wait. This can’t,” Josh mumbled as his lips dipped to the hollow of her throat. 

“What was that on the plane?” she asked. 

“You mean you don’t know? ‘Cause I must be losing my touch.” Donna could almost feel the smirk forming on his face as he continued to nuzzle her neck. 

“Seriously, Josh,” she warned. 

Realizing that she had a right to know what it really meant, he raised his head to look her in the eyes and answered, “Seriously? It was me giving into nearly a year’s worth of temptation. Every time you’re around me, I want to touch you. But the realization that you’re my assistant, and the knowledge that this would be a bad idea, always stopped me. This afternoon, I just gave in and acted on instinct without thinking.” 

“So what changes now? I’m still your assistant.” 

“I know. But I realized I’m not willing to be *just* your boss anymore.” 

“Really?” The expression in her eyes made Josh’s heart melt. 

“Really,” he answered with a soft smile. 

“Ok, then. Let’s get naked.” She proceeded to step out of her shoes and undo her skirt. It slid to the floor. Her unbuttoned blouse quickly followed and she was left wearing nothing but a lacy bra and panty set and thigh high stockings. 

Shocked by her rapid striptease and mesmerized by the vision of her unclothed body, Josh barely managed to ask, “What? Donna, not 5 minutes ago, you were telling me we shouldn’t be doing this.” 

“I know, but I’ve changed my mind. It’s time you got your reward for this afternoon. And as wonderful as that little interlude was, I really want to have all of you inside me.” 

“OK.” He gave in and kissed her with abandon, but stopped when something else occurred to him. “Wait. We don’t have any - ya know...” 

“Protection?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Don’t need any. I’m on the pill.” 

“Oh! Well, then...” 

“Get naked, Josh.” 

He quickly complied until he was down to just a pair of boxers. Donna slid her fingers around the inside edge of the waistband, then dipped one hand inside to grasp his hard erection. Her other hand slid up his chest to pinch a masculine nipple. Josh groaned at the feel of her warm hands against his bare skin. 

She stepped closer to him and placed a hot, wet kiss against his neck. She then traced a trail of open-mouthed kisses down his chest and across his stomach. Dropping to her knees, she grabbed the waist of his boxers in both hands and tugged. They fell to the floor, revealing Josh in all his glory. 

Eyes twinkling, Donna smiled up at him and then took the head of his penis into her mouth. All Josh could do was close his eyes and revel in the sensations she was causing. His hands reached down and held her blond head in place as she continued to suck, lick and tease his cock. Finally he couldn’t take it anymore. He grasped her shoulders and pulled her body up against his. He kissed her mouth, her neck, her shoulders, anywhere he could reach as his hands roamed her body. In turn, she eagerly explored every inch of his skin that she could reach. 

Pulling away from her slightly, Josh commented, “Hey, Donna? I’m naked now, but I noticed you’ve still got some clothes on. I think we need to remedy that.” 

Donna glanced down at her lace clad body and quickly dispensed with her underwear. She was about to roll her stockings down when Josh stopped her. “Leave them. There’s something incredibly sexy about a woman in nothing but her stockings.” She blushed at the heated look he gave her, but forgot all about her embarrassment as his hand traced along the top of one stocking and then the other. Then he moved his hand higher and cupped her soft feminine curls. 

“More, Josh. I’ve felt your hands. I want your body,” she moaned. 

“How?” he asked. “I don’t want our first time to be against a wall.” 

“It’s a little late to be thinking of that. But I have an idea.” She looked behind him and pointed to one of the chairs lined up against the wall. “Josh, sit.” 

“Mmm. I think I’m gonna like this idea. What exactly will you be doing while I’m sitting?” 

“This,” she breathed as she straddled his lap. Slowly, she lowered herself until his erection pressed against her moist center. She reached down and guided him inside her. They both groaned at the intense pleasure it caused. 

“God, Donna, you’re so hot.” 

Holding on to his shoulders, she balanced herself carefully so that she could lift her hips just a fraction and then settled more firmly against him. He held onto her hips and gently moved her up and down against his erection, creating a rhythm that was all their own. She took control of the motions, and Josh reached a hand up to cup her breast. He playfully tugged at the nipple with his fingers before guiding it into his mouth. He suckled it deeply into his mouth and then moved to her other breast. 

Donna started moving faster against him, and he released her breast to kiss her mouth. He could feel that she was close to coming and he wanted to watch her. He broke the kiss and looked deeply into her eyes. He felt her start to spasm at the same time he saw her eyes get wide and she let out a small squeal of pleasure. Her release sent him over the edge and he soon joined her, crying out her name as he exploded into her. 

Donna leaned forward and they rested their foreheads together, each breathing deeply. When he finally recovered his power of speech, Josh admitted, “You know, I wasn’t really expecting this.” He waved his hand to indicate the room, their scattered clothes and themselves. 

“I know, but it was sort of a bonus, wasn’t it?” she grinned. 

“Yes, it was.” He reached up to cup the back of her neck and pulled her closer for a sweet kiss. “We really should get dressed and join the rest of the staff in the ballroom.” 

“When did you get to be the responsible one in this relationship?” she teased as she got up and began collecting her clothes. 

Josh joined her in getting dressed and pulled on his boxers. “Responsible? Is that what I am?” he said with mock concern. “I thought that’s why I had you ? to keep me on track. And, umm, relationship?” 

“Well, yeah?” She meant it to be more of a statement, but considering that she and Josh had yet to actually *talk* about what was happening between them, it came out more as a question. She paused in fastening her blouse to sneak a look at his face. He looked contemplative, but not unhappy. 

“Yeah, a relationship,” he assured her quietly. “That’s exactly what this is, and has been for a while, but we’ve just been too busy pretending that it wasn’t. Let’s keep it to ourselves right now, though. Ok? I’m not sure I’m ready to share quite yet.” He paused in buttoning his dress shirt to give her another quick kiss. 

She smiled at him and then looped his tie around his neck and quickly knotted it. “We need to hurry. Who knows what time it is. They’ve probably been looking for us.” 

“Why? It’s only 7:30. The President’s speech doesn’t start for at least another hour.” 

“Josh, get a real watch ? one that works. It was almost 7 when I arrived. I’m betting it’s been more than thirty minutes since we came in here.” 

“Shit! We need to move. Come on.” He grabbed her hand and started to pull her to the door. 

“Wait!” she squeaked. “My shoes.” She balanced against Josh’s shoulder and slipped her pumps back on. “Ok, I’m ready now.” With a quick hand to smooth her hair, she opened the door. A peek into the hallway confirmed that no one else was around. “It’s clear. Let’s go.” 

“Donna, I meant it, you know. This is a relationship. You mean a lot to me,” he said with unexpected sweetness. He noticed her eyes starting to tear up and hastily added, “No, Donna, don’t cry!” 

“I can’t help it. Sometimes you can be so sweet and so un?Josh?like,” she sniffled. 

“Well, I’ll try not to do that too often. Now, let’s get going before CJ sends out a search party. After this afternoon, I think she’s already suspicious.” Almost magically, CJ appeared, coming around the corner toward them. 

“There you two are!” she exclaimed. “We’ve been looking all over for you. What happened? I got here a little while ago and discovered that Donna had gotten the education file to Toby but then had gone missing. Where were you? Are you crying, Donna? Joshua Lyman!” She glared at him as if he had personally harmed Donna. 

“CJ!” he yelped. “It’s not my fault. We were, uh, we were just, umm, ya know...” 

“We were checking on the status of the private ante?room the President would be using after he gave the speech,” Donna supplied effortlessly. “Unfortunately, one of my earrings fell off and we had to search around for it. A little speck of dust got caught in my eye. I’m sorry if we were gone very long.” 

CJ looked skeptical, but accepted her excuse as the truth. “No, it’s ok. Sam just had a few questions he wanted to clear up with Josh. And I was worried when I heard you had disappeared. No harm, no foul. But let’s get going. I’ll be announcing the President’s arrival in exactly 23 minutes,” she reported as she checked her watch. “And I want all of the staff on hand. This is an important speech and we all need to be there to show our support.” She turned on her heel and quickly headed back in the direction of the ballroom. 

Josh hung back and grabbed Donna’s arm. “Checking the ante?room? A speck of dust? That’s some great misdirection, Donnatella. I never knew you were so talented,” he whispered in her ear. 

“Well, now you know. And if you’re lucky, I’ll show you some more of my talents later tonight,” she answered just as quietly. Josh was so surprised by her boldness that he stopped in his tracks. Donna kept on walking, but turned to grin at him over her shoulder, then dashed to catch up to CJ’s retreating figure.


End file.
